Growing up isn't easy
by Lyrical Soul
Summary: A nice bit of Addek squee for everyone to enjoy.


**A/N:** The extended version for the Addek porn battle over at LJ

Growing up isn't easy, Addison/Derek, Tree house

Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine, sadly. **  
**

Addison sat alone in the tree house, thinking about everything that had happened over the last month. The tree house rested in a large oak tree that had been on her parents property all of her life and she was sure it had been there for a long time before she was born as well. Throughout her child hood she often played in the tree house, living out her child hood fantasies, her older brother constantly playing the knight who would rescue her from the monstrosities her imagination created. Now as an adult she rarely sought out solace in her child hood fortress, but she needed to clear her thoughts they were to conflicting and she just wished things were easier. Looking out at the pristine lawn she sighed, why was it that everything around her gleamed of perfection but her own life was in shambles.

She thought things were getting better, they seemed to be getting better but on this day, this day that was her father's birthday things just crashed and crumbled around her. Lunch had been fine; nothing too taboo had been brought up until her brother decided to ask how Derek's infidelity was. Now Derek being Derek immediately lost his temper and just simply began yelling at Addison's brother, she sat in silence wishing things would just stop. Then her father joined in the barrage of Derek's mistakes, she couldn't handle it and stormed off inside. Derek soon followed and needless to say the couple got into a heated argument about who exactly was to blame. They were getting better, they had been going to couples therapy, they were talking, he wasn't neglecting her but when they fought, really fought it always ended the same. One of them would run off and the other would be left either crying or silently cursing.

After their fight Addison had retreated the comfortable living room, she couldn't be around her egotistical husband any longer; she walked for some time and eventually came across the tree house. Her tree house. She climbed up and was now sitting in the corner, the tiny furniture covered in dust; she sighed and stretched out her legs, covering almost half of the entire length of the tree house. She knew Derek would be looking for her but she honestly didn't care, he was acting less than Mc Dreamy and she wanted to steer clear of his foul mood. She could only hope that her father and brother dropped the subject and had left him alone; otherwise there could have been more than just a heated argument. Derek had never been the violent type; he would only throw a punch if he was pushed into a corner. Addison only knew of one person to make Derek feel that way and he was the same man that had become the basis for so many of their arguments. Mark Sloan didn't need to be anywhere near them, let alone the same state to cause trouble.

A slight vibration could be felt in her pocket, taking out her phone she flipped it open to see who was calling her, as she read Derek's name of the dimly lit LCD screen she sighed, she really didn't want to talk to him just yet. Holding the phone firmly in her hands she waited for him to stop calling before sliding it back into her pocket. Closing her eyes and resting her head back against the wall of the tree house she let out a frustrated sigh. She desperately wished she had a remote control that would allow her to rewind time to before they sat down to lunch so she could warn Derek of her brother and how would bait him. If she had that remote she would have rewound so many things, she would never have slept with Mark, and she would have found a different tactic to get Derek to see her again. Addison often found herself wondering what life would have been like had she not slept with Mark, she wondered if Derek would have ever started paying attention to her again.

It was only until Addison had threatened divorce that he decided to make an honest effort in repairing what was left of their marriage. At first she had refused, she adamantly said that she no longer wanted to be second to Meredith Grey. The woman Addison hadn't blamed until she slept with her husband at prom. It had taken Derek a lot to convince Addison that he really was making an effort, he started looking at her the same way he used to when they first started dating but they still had those fights. Fights that pulled and tore at the stitches that were barely there in the first place. They both said things they regretted immediately after wards but both of them were just so stubborn that the 'I'm sorry's' and 'Please forgive me's' no longer had the same effect. Both of them had become more creative in the way they apologized, they took time in what needed to be said and were both sincere.

Now she was just waiting, hoping that Derek was devising an adequate apology for the most recent fight. She felt her phone vibrate again, she was set to ignore it but her curious nature got the best of her. Taking out her phone once again she looked at the caller ID, she was almost glad to see that it wasn't Derek. Answering she sighed but smiled weakly after hearing the familiar voice of Miranda Bailey on the other end. Miranda was scary to everyone but Addison; she knew it was because she had been privileged enough to see her cuddly side or maybe it was just because they were friends, but all she knew was that she could smile even though she would be yelling.

"Addison why is your Mc Annoying husband calling me asking where you are?" Miranda said bluntly into the phone.

"Probably because he's looking for me in all the wrong spots, and you know how he is. If he can't find what he's looking for straight away he just gives up" Addison said coolly, not breaking her composure.

"Where the hell are you?"

"In a tree house" She kept her explanation simple even though she knew she would end up revealing all soon enough.

"Why are you, Addison Montgomery-Shepherd, Miss I hate the woods in a tree house?"

Addison covered the speaker of the phone and laughed quietly to herself, Bailey would never succeed in being subtle. "Derek and I had a fight and I needed to get away, I found my old tree house and decided it would be the perfect hide out, hence him finding it hard to reach me"

"So let me get this straight, you are still in the same location as Mc Clueless and he still has found you?"

"Basically. Like I said he gives up too easily, if he really wants to find me he'll figure out where I am"

"I hope that's soon because if I get anymore annoying calls from his sorry ass I'll have to slap him the next time I see him. Addison I got to go the suck ups are asking questions and shoving labs and films in my face, I have to get back to running this hospital" Addison chuckled before she said her goodbyes and the dial tone could be heard. Once again she was left in the company of her thoughts, somewhere that she didn't like to be left alone for too long.

Her eyes were closed and she was feeling better until she heard Derek's voice booming from below the tree house, she didn't move from where she was sitting and she hoped he would walk away. It wasn't long before he had climbed up into the tree house and was sitting across from her; he looked shocked to see Addison in a tree house. He looked around for a few minutes, taking in his surroundings before he spoke. "Addie what are you doing up here?"

"Hiding from you" Addison said flatly.

"Addison, I'm sorry about before but they baited me, it was two on one an-"

"No Derek, none of this they started it business. We shouldn't be fighting like this, you shouldn't still be blaming me for what happened, we should be better" Her voice lost strength towards the end of the sentence.

She could hear Derek sighing in frustration and she kept her eyes closed. She wanted to avoid as much fighting as possible, the last thing they needed was one of them storming out and the other crying. Derek shifted in the tree house, he was sitting besides Addison, he had pulled her into his arms and she didn't hesitate. He massaged her back gently and his lips were soon pressed against hers, Addison was sick of fighting so she didn't resist. Sex with Derek was always better than fighting with Derek. He was gentle with his movements, his hand sliding up the back of her shirt and rubbing slow swirls onto her soft skin.

Her fingers lingered around the waist band of his jeans, tugging at them every so often; eventually she unbuckled his jeans and slid her hand beneath his boxer briefs. Derek continued to kiss her neck, his tongue leaving silver trails of saliva over her skin; her hand grasped his member that was becoming increasingly harder. Addison took her lips away from his and began unbuttoning his shirt with her teeth, skillfully removing his shirt and kissing his muscular body in the process. Derek broke contact with her skin only to unclasp her bra and remove her shirt, his hips grinding into hers, creating intense friction.

Addison kissed the base of his abdomen, her hands continuously caressing his erect cock, Derek's fingers became entangled in her hair, his tongue lashing her breasts, his precision becoming sloppy as his thoughts became tainted and drowned in euphoria. Her tongue soon reached his manhood, she stroked it carefully before taking him in whole, Derek groaned, it was becoming too much for him and she was aware that he became impatient when he wasn't in control but he would just have to stick it out because she wasn't ready to stop. She maintained her meticulous endeavor until Derek began kicking away the miniature furniture.

He pulled her head away from his penis, his hands almost instantaneously tearing into the jeans she was wearing. Derek hated when Addison didn't wear skirts, she looked better in them and they involved far less effort to remove and that is an important factor when the heat between the pair is ridiculously intense. She pulled his pants down even further and arched her back, his lips fervently kissing along her stomach, her hands gripped his head and clenched tighter as each moment became too painful to bear, she didn't want to wait any longer. Derek viciously removed her panties, he went to insert his fingers but she slapped his hand away, unable to verbalize what she wanted she left it up to him to interpret.

His instincts led him in the right direction and without hesitation he thrust himself into her, her hips gyrating in a rhythm that was climax inducing. She moaned and his breaths thinned, he was glad the house was far away from the tree that they were corrupting. Her movements were wreaking havoc on his inhibitions; coherent thoughts diminishing with everything thrust and buck of the hips. Addison continued in her movements, in one movement she whipped him into his back so she was on top, a domineering position she loved. While she knew Derek preferred to be in control he couldn't deny the pleasure he was feeling as she rocked back and forth.

She was reaching the heights of her climax, orgasm building with every new rhythm she added to their perpetual rendezvous. Her moans grew louder, her movements becoming faster and harsher, Derek gripped her hips and let his eyes roll back into his head, ecstasy he wished he could have all the time. Addison threw her head back in a jerky movement and felt her muscles contract as her orgasm exploded, a cry of pleasure erupted from her mouth and Derek soon followed.

The couple collapsed besides each other, both of them exhausted from their sexual encounter. Addison rested her head on her husbands chest and let her breathing return to normal before she looked into his eyes. "This doesn't mean we've finished talking"

"I know" He said simply before kissing her on the forehead.


End file.
